Vegetathe song
by Juggalo Son Pan
Summary: Its an eminem song called stan, re-written by me to be real FUNNY and its about Vegeta and his feeling for GOKU its soooo funny! enjoy!


VEGETA - by Juggalo Son Pan (when u read this just sing the song stan by eminem in your head to rhyme it right if u get me.Ja!  
  
My tea's gone cold,I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
  
the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
  
it reminds me that your not so bad, your not so bad X2  
  
VERSE 1:  
  
Dear Goku, I wrote you but you still ain't callin'  
  
I wanted to love you, kiss you, and root you up the bottom  
  
I sent two letters back in autumn  
  
I must of fucked 'em  
  
Er.or there probably was a problem at the post office or somethin'  
  
Sometimes I dribble over your address when I jot 'em  
  
But anyways, fuck it, what's been up man, how's your sons?  
  
I wanted a son, but I'm not ready to be a father  
  
I wanted one with you, but I guess I cant, so how about I adopt one then huh?  
  
I read about your brother Raditz, I miss him too and I can't hack it!  
  
I had a friend kill himself over some Fag who didn't want him.  
  
I know you probably hear this everyday, but you know what I WANT you!  
  
I even got all the figurenes of us both, hehe..and dresses em up dirty too!  
  
I got a room full of your posters and your pictures, man.  
  
I like the shit you did with Krillen too, that shit was mad.  
  
Anyways, I hope you get this man, I hope you fuck me back, and crack a fat!  
  
Truly yours, your biggest beater, this is Vegeta.  
  
CHORUS:  
  
My tea's gone cold,I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
  
the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
  
it reminds me that your not so bad, your not so bad  
  
VERSE 2:  
  
Dear Goku, you still ain't called or wrote, I hope you have the chance.  
  
I ain't mad, I just think it's fucked up you don't answer me back!  
  
If you didn't want to fuck me outside your bedroom You didn't have to  
  
but you could have kissed me, look im sorry for where I put that cashew.  
  
But that's my favourite spot, man. And I thought you'd like it too.  
  
I'd been wanting you for 4 hours and ya just said no.  
  
That's pretty shitty man, you're like my fuckin' idol  
  
I want to be just like you man, nobody want's you more than I do.  
  
I ain't that mad, but I just don't like bein' lied to.  
  
Remember when we met at Bulma's, you said if I fucked you  
  
You would write me back. See, I'm just like you in a way.  
  
I never knew my father neither, well actually I did,  
  
He used to always cheat on my mom and beat her.  
  
I can relate to what you're sayin' when you fuck.  
  
So when I have a shitty day, I drift away and dream about ya.  
  
Cause I don't really get alot, dreamin' that shit helps me when I'm depressed.  
  
I even got a tattoo with your name and dick across the chest.  
  
Sometimes I even jack myself to see how much I leek.  
  
It's like what I want u 2 do to me, the plessure is such a sudden rush from head to feet.  
  
See, everything you do is real, and I respect you 'cause you do it.  
  
My boyfriend's jealous 'cause I talk about you 24/7.  
  
But he don't know you like I know you, Goku, no one does.  
  
He don't know what it was like fuckin you growing up.  
  
You've gotta call me man. I've got the biggest fat you'll ever see! Woo hoo!!  
  
Sincerely yours, Vegeta. PS: I'm real desperate to see you too.  
  
CHORUS:  
  
My tea's gone cold,I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
  
the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
  
it reminds me that your not so bad, your not so bad  
  
VERSE 3:  
  
Dear Mr. "I'm too good to call, write or fuck my friend"  
  
This'll be the last package I ever send your ass.  
  
It's been six months and still no word. Why man? I don't deserve it!  
  
I know you got my last two letters, I wrote the addresses on 'em perfect.  
  
So this is my porn video I'm sending you. I hope you see it.  
  
I'm in a strip club right now. I'm doing 90 on the "freeway".  
  
Hey Goku, "I drank a fifth of vodka, ya dare me to dance?"  
  
You know that song by Phil Collins from "The Air In The Night"?  
  
About that guy who could have saved that other guy from drowning?  
  
But didn't? Then Phil saw it all then at his show he found him?  
  
That's kinda how this is. You could have rescued me from drowning.  
  
Now it's too late. I was so hot for u man, but now I'm not too sure, just cause u wouldn't fuck me!  
  
And all I wanted was a lousy letter, call or even fuck man.  
  
I hope you know I raped all o' your pictures of u fuckin a fuckin can.  
  
I love you Goku, we could have been together. Think about it.  
  
You ruined it now, that could have been me and not fuckin coke can man!  
  
And when you fucked it, I hope you thought of me and you scream in joy about it.  
  
I hope your conscious lets me have you so you can't breathe without me.  
  
See Goku, {screaming} shut up Fag, I'm trying to talk  
  
Hey Goku, that's my boyfriend screaming in the closet.  
  
But I didn't slit his throat, I just tied him up naked, see I ain't like you.  
  
'Cause if he suffocates in sumo thongs, he'll suffer more, and then he'll die too.  
  
Well, gotta go, I'm almost gonna climax.  
  
You know it's over you..hey dude what are you doin out?..  
  
{boyfriend: You mutha fucker! (points gun at Vegeta) Yells..Vegeta: screams.. (gunshot fired at Vegeta}  
  
VERSE 4:  
  
Dear Vegeta, I meant to write you sooner, but I've just been busy.  
  
You said you wanted a son huh? how long till we adopt one and wots his name gonna be??  
  
Look, I'm really flattered you would want one with me and like that.  
  
And about that cashew, well I liked it..i kept it 4 later (its on the Starter cap;)  
  
I'm sorry I didn't come to your root-a-thon, I must have missed you.  
  
Don't think I did that shit intentionally, just to diss you.  
  
And what's this shit you said about you like to jack yourself too?  
  
I say that shit just fun and for good self plessure how good is you?  
  
You got some issues, Vegeta, I think you need some counselin'  
  
To help your ass from being jam packed everyday when you get down some.  
  
And what's this shit about us meant to be together?  
  
That type of shit'll make me REALLY want us to meet each other.  
  
I really think you and your boyfriend need each other.  
  
Or maybe you just need to treat him better, or until I get time to see ya huh?  
  
I hope you get to read this letter.  
  
I just hope it reaches you in time.  
  
Before you hurt yourself, or before you hurt your boyfriend or he hurts you.  
  
If you'd relax a little. I'm glad that I'll inspire you, but Vegeta  
  
Why are you so mad? Try to understand that I do want you as a beater  
  
I just want you to do me some crazy shit.  
  
I seen this one shit on the news a couple weeks ago that made me sick.  
  
Some dude was makin a porn video to some guy, he had tied his boyfriend up  
  
In some closet, then the boyfriend broke free, he saw the dude jackin off on the tape  
  
So he got out his gun out while he just masturbate, the dude was just sittin there so inocent, but the boyfriend pulled the trigger..and that was the end of him..  
  
And you know what, that video was to me, and dude on there was a chickidee! Oh shit I just realised who it was who went boom..his name was..it was you..DAMN!  
  
Song: stan By Eminem Rewritten by: Vicki-AKA - Juggalo Son Pan Re named: Vegeta 15-5-2002 Just in case you haven't realised, this is all totally fake, I did this for "humour" reasons plz don't kill me..i didn't do any thing wrong..just re wrote..or "re organised" the words..to be about Goku and Vegeta.. -- Vicki- AKA - Juggalo Son Pan 


End file.
